The Unforgotten Painting
by PegaGamer
Summary: Eve/IB is now a grown adult and is now going to college for Art study. With her friend Olivia she discovers the painting of Garry. She soon remembers and wants to free Garry from his prison of the painting. Will she and her friend save him from his still rest? Or will he stay still for the rest of his life? (A/N: Worst summary ever)


Title: The Unforgotten Painting  
Paring: Garry x Adult!Eve/Ib  
Rating: OT for slight gore, horror, slight nudity and extreme fluff. Not meaning Smut.  
Disclaimer: All ownership of IB belongs to the creator Kouri.  
A/N: FINALLY after so long an IB fanfic. xD Gawd. And how I see Garry and Eve is more of a brother sisterly relationship. But will they become more than that~? And it's a time skip~ Since Eve was 9 in the game she'll be 19 xD ... And be called Eve instead of Ib.

* * *

"Garry..?" Eve asked horrifiedly. Hesitantly going over to the male. His violet hair covered his closed eyes. Eve wasn't sure what was happening. She grabbed Garry's shoulders and shook him.  
"Wake up Garry... W-What about those cakes you like... I.. I thought we were gonna eat those.." Eve trembled more. Remembering to feel a pulse when she was told in school. That she did. Checked everywhere for a pulse and there was none. Eve's eyes widened. Looking to Garry's sleeping like-face, "Wake up Garry.. WAKE UP...!" Eve cried, "GARRY!"

Ten years later...

Eve was a grown woman now. Dressed in a red skirt, red ribbon in her long brown hair, a dark grey jacket with a white t-shirt and black boots to match. Though she looked like a teen still with her petite figure she was fresh out of high school and in college to study art. With her class they were going to an art gallery. The same Eve remembered visiting as a child. But something felt as if... It was familiar. When they arrived Eve knew a lot of the art. Since she recognized it, like the rose sculptor and the painting that also looked familiar. As her and a friend walked around looking at the art her friend stopped her with excited green eyes.  
"Oh Eve~ Look at this~"  
"What is it Olivia?" Eve walked over to see what her friend was so excited about.  
"Look at how handsome this guy is~" Olivia giggled in happiness, "Why isn't anyone looking at him? He looks kinda lonely.." Eve looked at the painting. Tilting her head as her long ponytail followed suit. The man looked familiar. Extremely familiar. Within his hand he held two roses, a blue and a red. Though the blue looked wilted. His showing right eye was closed as if he was a sleep. His shirt was a pale teal and jacket looked similar to Eve's. Though it was more torn and old. And his hair, a blue violet, wavy and almost touched his shoulders. Eve blinked and thoughts flashed through her mind. Screams of her name being called, being told to run as her hand was held echoed in her head. She clinched up and held her head as she crouched. Olivia noticed and crouched to her friend.  
"Eve are you okay?" Olivia asked, knowing of what Eve spoke of before of a haunted gallery and a familiar voice. Things like this was normal for the two friends. But Eve shook her head.  
"No... My head hurts..."  
"Want me to take you to the professor?" Eve shook her head, "Want to sit somewhere else?" Eve shook her head again and she stopped shaking looking to Olivia.  
"I... I know him... The man in the painting..." She said and got up. Running down the gallery's hall.  
"WHAT?! EVE!" Olivia shouted after as she followed. Though... No one reacted to Olivia's shouting. Eve stopped to the "Depths of the Deep" painting on the floor. Looking down at it. Olivia panted as she caught up.  
"What's going on..?" She panted her short black hair were over her shoulders a bit. Eve looked down into the painting and sighed looking to Olivia.  
"You should stay here."  
"Huh?"  
"You remember... The haunted gallery I told you about? The headless manikins, the dolls, puzzles everything?"  
"You... Telling me... It's true...?" She looked into the painting. Eve nodded and clutched the side of her bag.  
"Yeah... I have to do something..."  
"But..." Olivia went to speak and the girls jumped.  
"HEY! What are you two doing?!" They blinked and looked around, people were looking to them and were a bit confused. Eve sighed some and Olivia bowed to the professor.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You better be..." The male sighed and Eve looked to the familiar painting. Than to her teacher.  
"Professor. Their having an auction on some of the art work correct?"  
"I believe so.. Found one of your interest for you to study? Buying one is extra credit."  
"I want that one.." She looked to the painting again. The teacher blinked looking to the painting as well.  
"THAT painting?"  
"Yes..."  
"How come?"  
"He looks lonely.. And.. Yet peaceful.. I would like to study that.." She said. The man looked to her than sighed. After many hours of the paintings being auctioned off Eve got the panting she wanted. Olivia went with her to Eve's apartment as she set it up. And the painting was set up right in her living room.  
"So... You're telling me... That this guy sacrificed himself for you... Since the roses are you're life there..?" Eve nodded getting off the ladder and looked at the painting again.  
"Yes... The thought of him... Being still.. It's saddening."  
"You remember his name?" Olivia asked. Eve thought a moment, "Probably something sexy like... Brandon or Sebastian."  
"Garry." Eve said simply.  
"Garry..?" Olivia blinked and looked to the painting, "Hi Garry~" Of course the painting was quiet. Not moving what so ever. Olivia stuck her pierced tongue out, "Rude.."  
"Maybe we need to wake him up..?"  
"Think he's really just gonna pop out of that painting...?"  
"We don't know.. Maybe."  
"Whatever hun I'm going to bed..." Olivia walked into Eve's guest room and shut the door. Of course Eve was used to her friend just coming over and sleeping. She looked to Garry and smiled.  
"Hi Garry... I missed you.." She hesitantly kissed her hand and pressed it carefully to the painting's paper. Onto Garry's lips, "Good night." And with that she left the room turning the light off as she headed to bed. Having that terrible nightmare once more.

* * *

Pasta: Thank you guys for reading my first IB fanfic. Please Review~


End file.
